nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonworld (AU)
In this universe of lands of myth and a time of magic, the dragons are thought to be extinct. Some dragons still exist in the world though but they have learned how to disguise themselves as humans to blend in and to be left alone. They take upon a completely own human body to disguise themselves. All dragons have some sort of "power", or magic or life force depending on what you want to call it, which is its own and unique to the individual. Dragons are the only creatures that have magic. A dragon’s magic comes from its soul, and is the reflection of their soul's deepest will. Humans do not have magic. Wizards and the like is just something that humans themselves invented over the years to explain things and have lived on in stories and legends. But a long time ago, there was a dragon with the power to create life. He was very interested in the creatures of Man, and one day when he felt bored he created his own humans; using old animal bones as skeleton, clay as flesh and skin, and the dragon's own blood to breathe life into the humans the new humans were created. What the dragon hadn't counted on though, and what has never happened before, was that his humans had their own magic, thanks to the dragon's blood. Even today the descendants of the dragon's humans' lives, being the only humans with magic, the Dragonborns. Cast Main Cast Xerxes'The star when he was found by the villagers/'Derian'''Given his name by Justus, the name meaning "Golden eyes" in Justus' mother tongue; a Dragon with an amber color of his eyes and brownish scales and markings. '''Justus; a Dragonborn. Thief and bandit, robbing people on the roads and attacks villages of their money. He’s not a murderer, he only kills in self-defense. Has a greater honor then most lords do. Grew up an orphan after his family were by what Justus remembers as a Dragon when he was little. He survived but his family were dead and he had to survive alone on the streets, pick-pocketing and stealing for survival. Supporting Angelique "Angie"; a Human, exotic dancer for the Duke. Caelian "Cale"; a thief and member of the same Thieves’ Guild as Justus and a close friend of him. Plot things A band of bandits attack Derian's village, and Derian protects it therefore exposing his "true nature". Returning to their headquarters the bandits explain their failure and discovery to the rest of their Thieves' Guild. Justus is a very "high-up" member in the Guild with a high status due to his powerful powers. After finding out about this dragon showing up he immediately sets his way to find it, thinking it maybe being the same creature that killed his family and a way for him to seek his revenge. Justus shows up, and again Derian turns dragon, but this time the assaulter doesn't just piss his pants and run away, so there's some kind of fight. When Derian turns Justus sure is backing up a little but that he rather just gets this big grin on his face, "So the rumors really were true. A dragon has been hiding like a weak animal in this village." His grin turns larger, "Tell me; did the villagers knew? Or have you been tricking them this whole time? Deceit them into think you were a friend, when you’re really are just a beast and murderer!" Because despite Justus rather questionable profession, being a bandit and probably killed a few people, he never murdered anyone. He's a robber-bandit. Unless the people he rob fights back he doesn't kill them, and just prefers to take their stuff. Derian is kind of confused and saying that he is no murderer, he has never killed any Man, except then his little mistake when he was younger and new to the Land of Man. References Category:Alternate Universe